Batman (Terry McGinnis)
Terry was born in Gotham on August 18, 2023, to Warren and Mary McGinnis, a research scientist at Wayne-Powers and an astronomer at Astro-Tech respectively. By his own admission, he was once a "bad kid." As a former member of a street gang run by youthful racketeer Charlie "Big Time" Bigelow, Terry had his fair share of run-ins with the Gotham City Police at age fourteen while his parents were going through a divorce, even serving a three-month stint in juvenile hall (having been underage, he is spared Charlie's three-year sentence). Years after Batman is last seen, Terry finds himself on the run from the Jokerz, another street gang, who have modelled themselves after the long-dead Gotham city legend, the Joker. Terry flees onto the grounds of Wayne Manor, where an aged Bruce Wayne comes to his defense. The strain of the fight places substantial stress on Bruce's weak heart, so Terry helps Bruce into the mansion and gets him his medication; Bruce proceeds to fall asleep afterward. Before leaving, Terry notices a bat stuck inside a grandfather clock. As he tries to free it, he stumbles upon the entrance to the Batcave and realizes that the elder man was the city's heroic Dark Knight. He is then forced to leave by an enraged Bruce. Terry returns home to find his father murdered, ostensibly by Jokerz. He later discovers that Derek Powers—who has assumed leadership of a merged Wayne-Powers—ordered Warren's death after the latter discovered Powers' plan to mass-produce biological weapons. He seeks Bruce's assistance in bringing Powers down, but cannot convince the old man to take up the cowl once more; Bruce is still shaken from an ordeal years earlier of having relied on a gun for self-defense. Terry takes matters into his own hands and steals the latest incarnation of the Batsuit. Despite some initial mistrust, their similar backgrounds convince Bruce to aid Terry. Terry successfully derails Powers' plan, in the process exposing Powers to his own hazardous chemicals, resulting in his mutation into Blight. Convinced that there is still a need for a Batman, Bruce hires Terry as his "personal assistant" and begins secretly training him for his new role as Gotham's Dark Knight. In addition, Bruce assists Terry in the field primarily by keeping in continual contact with the boy at the Batcave. Beyond the vigilante duties as Batman, Terry is also Bruce's chauffeur as well as assisting Bruce's daily business and personal tasks at his home and office. After Powers' criminal identity is revealed to the public and he finally brings retribution to his father's killer, Terry decides to continue his role as Batman to make up for his past sins, in the hope that his heroic role is his chance at redemption. (content from Wikipedia) Battle vs. Batman (DCAU) (by Greenberet69) In modern day Gotham City Bruce Wayne as Batman is on his daily night patrol in Gotham when all of a sudden he looks up to see a bright blue flash of light on the other side of the city and takes out his grappling hook and starts swinging there. As Batman arrives on the scene he looks around for any signs of lfe and then notices movement out of the corner of his eye and darts after it down the alleyway. He chases the strange figure and as soon as he turns he finds himself at a dead end with no sign of anyone or anything. As he turns around he receives a punch to the face, and throws a punch but hits nothing. Before he can say anything he receives a kick to his back and turns around to see nobody their. He quickly looks around him but doesn't see anything and so he waits and then he gets a feeling and tosses a batarang to his right and hits the mysterious person. He sees that this person had some sort of cloaking device and soon sees the entire person. Before Batman stands the Batman of the future Terry McGinnis. However unknown to Bruce a Terry is from the future who had somehow ended up in Modern Day Gotham and unknown to Terry is that he had traveled back in time. Terry thinks that the Batman before him is a fake and Bruce thinks that somone stole the Batman suit he was working on. "I think you have something that doesn't belong to you" Bruce says "No I think it's you who doesn't has something that doesn't belong to you" Terry says Bruce prepares a Batarang and so does Terry and both toss Bataranges at each other but the Batarange cancel each other out. They both take out explosive batarangs and toss it and they also cancel each other out and also make a big explosion. In the smoke Bruce looks for Terry but thanks to te advance visors Terry sees Bruce in the smoke and fires some some disks from his hand at Bruce who turns around in time to dodge some but one skins his arm. Bruce takes out his Bat lasso and tosses it at Terry. Terry gets wraped around it and Bruce activates the electric shock which shocks Terry. Terry acts fast and uses his retractable claws to cut himself loose from the lasso. Bruce tosses the lasso aside and takes out some Cryo capsules and tosses them at Terry but Terry activates his Rocket Boots and takes out his wings and flies away. Bruce takes out his Grapple gun and gives chase after Terry. Terry flies through the skies of Gotham and tries to contact the future Bruce but can't get a hold of him and just then a Batarang goes by him and he turns around to see the Bruce Batman giving chase. Terry takes out a Batarang and tosses it at the the Cable and cuts it in half sending Bruce falling but Bruce quickly uses his cape to glide to safety. As he lands he quickly Bat Goo gun and fires two shots at the feet of Terry disabling the Rocket boots. Terry calmely glides to the ground but as he does a Batarang strikes him in the face and he falls to the ground. He gets up and sees Bruce Batman coing at him and tosses some Bolas at Bruce but Bruce jumps over them and kicks Terry in the face. Terry rolls back and gets up and tosses some Flashbang grenades but Bruce uses his cape to cover his face and tosses his own Flashbang grenades but Terry uses his wings in the same manner blocking the flashbangs flash. He then looks up to see Bruce Batman come at him with the Bat Sword and slashes at Terry but Terry's batsuit protects him and so kicks him back. Terry gets up and activates his Extensible forearm spikes and charges at Bruce. The two Batmans clash weapons and contine the battle for a while. Soon Bruce is able to cut off one of the spikes but Terry uses his other spike to cut the Bat sword in half. Bruce jumps back and tosses thermite's at Terry who uses his spike to protect him but losses the spike in the process. He uses use claws and charges at Bruce and is able to cut the bat insignia and Bruce bleed but quickly Bat Tazer to shock Terry but Terry quickly kicks the tazer out of Bruce's hands and kicks Bruce back. Bruce uses his Bat Pellets to blind Terry and qucikly charges in while he is blinded and attatches Bat Cuffs to Terry. Bruce turns around and as Terry sees this he activates his Neuromuscular amplification and brakes the cuffs. Bruce tosses several Explosive batarangs and they explode on Terry. Thinking his work is done Bruce prepares to leave when Bolas wrap around his feets and he turns to see Terry walk out of the blazing inferno. Terry walks over to Bruce "Now lets see who you really are" Terry says Terry pulls of his mask but as soon as he sees the younger Bruce Wayne's face he quickly stares in shock and stumbles back. Terry then walks over to Bruce and releases him. 10 Minutes Later Back at the Batcave... Terry explains the situation to Bruce and Bruce believes him and is able to build a tim machine for Terry. The Two Batman say their goodbye and Terry goes back to his time and Bruce goes to rest from his battle with Terry and nows that Terry will be a great Batman in the future Winner: Terry McGinnis Expert's opinion You know that saying that the Student can never beat the Teacher well in this battle that saying is wrong. While Bruce has had more years of fighting villians then Terry the advance technology of Terry's equipment and Batsuit brought him the win in order to defeat his teacher To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:TV warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Vigilantes Category:DC Comics Warriors Category:Normal Warriors Category:Named Warriors Category:North American Warriors